paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayfeather
Jayfeather is Animalpup's oc adopted from Vixiedog. He is a second gen pup. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask permission from me first before you use him in a story. Appearance Jayfeather is a dark black pup with light gray socks, tail tip, and mussel. He also white ear tips. He also has a cleft lip which means some on the skin and flesh below his nose is missing. He has blue eyes but his blue is a bit dark. He wears a faded orange collar. His pup tag is blue snowy mountain range with a black background. Personality At first, Jayfeather is a shy, taciturn and timid pup who doesn't stand out but is always kind and nice to everyone. After he starts climbing mountains, he starts to come out of his shell and appears more confident in himself, resulting in a boost in his climbing skills. Bio Jayfeather was born in Adventure Bay living with his mom and little sister. He loved to explore but when he started to go to school his self-confidence dropped due to being bullied by other students in school. He would always try to sleep in so he didn't have to go to school but his little sister wakes him up every day to make sure he does. Later on, one day when Jayfeather was looking at his favorite tools in class, a white grappling hook, and a strong pickaxe, that his father gave him before he perished in a mountain accident. One of the bullies then took them from him after class running towards Jake's Mountain. Jayfeather ran towards the mountain as fast as he could. The bully had climbed up partway up the mountain. He had arrived at the mountain and started to climb it luckily the mountain wasn't steep. He paced himself climbing up slowly unlike the bully. After awhile Jayfeather made it up the top of the mountain. He tried to stand up to the bully but didn't have the courage to do it. Then an old friend came up to the peak of the mountain standing up to the bully getting back Jayfeather's tools. That old friend was none other than, Peyton, a friend that moved out of the area and came back a couple months ago. A month later Jayfeather started learning how to climb mountains along with Peyton. It took him awhile to learn but he finally learned to the safe and steady way to climb a mountain. He also learned mountain safety as he didn't want what happened to his father happen to himself. Climbing Uniform and Gear Uniform Jayfeather wears a full body black uniform with a hoodie that goes over his helmet. His black helmet covers his head and is secured with a black strap. His helmet has a light too. He wears special black goggles that block out the glare from the sun and the snow when the sun shines on it. He wears a black bandana over his snout. He wears special black boots that grip to the mountain he climbs. He wears a special mechanism under his pup pack that acts like Trapper's cables in a way. They shoot up then grip to a ledge until he gets up to it. Pup Pack Tools *A very strong Pickax from his father *A white grappling hook from his father *Very strong and long Rope *Shovel *Thermos (Water or Milk) *Sleeping bag *Multitool like Trapper's *Food and bowls *An Insulted Tent *Coca Leafs (to give him energy) *Oxygen tank and mask (for when he is up on very high mountains like Mt. Everest) Crush Jayfeather has a crush on the Disabled PAW Patrol's Mountain Rescue Pup, Thulite . They first met when Jayfeather met Ashes while walking in Adventure Bay with Colta. He then invite Jayfeather to the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout. Colta then plays with Sparks, Thulite's pet Chinchilla. Thulite then comes into the room seeing Sparks playing with Colta. Jayfeather and Thulite then introduce themselves to each other. Later that night while at a dinner at the DPP Lookout the two confess their feelings for each other. Friends *Peyton: Best friend and Godbrother Family *Aichi: Father *Misaki: Mother *Pena: Little Sister *Chrono: Godfather *Rin: Godmother *Peyton: Godbrother and Best Friend Trivia *Jayfeather is a bit based off Aichi Sendou, the main character in one of my favorite animes, Cardfight!! Vanguard. *For a time Jayfeather hated school because of the bullies and almost made himself sick one time to miss it. *He is still shy at school and is always nervous when called upon by the teacher. *He loves to spend time with Peyton at school and the mountains too. *Jayfeather takes mountain safety very seriously. *Jayfeather has a Himalayan Pika named Colta he found when he climbed the Himalayan Mountain range and Mt. Everest. *He was born with a cleft lip **Later on when he is an adult he has surgery to get it fixed. *He loves to play Cardfight!! Vanguard. **The clan he plays with is the Royal Paladins, same as Aichi and Shion Kiba. His avatar is Blaster Blade and Blaster Blade Exceed like Aichi and he usually strides Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver. He uses the Aichi Legend Deck and loves playing with it. Any card Aichi had played with in the past or is playing now with you will probably see it in Jayfeather's deck Stories By Me: By Others: Collabs Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Adopted By Animalpup Category:Animalpup's Character